Separate Ways
by lucyyh
Summary: Verdades no dichas o a medias. Mentiras que parecen mejor opción que enfrentar la realidad. Caminos que se separan...ya no hay vuelta atrás, ni espacio para la verdad. Oneshot escrito para el último challenge de The Mentalist: Foro en Español.


**Disclaimer:** no, no es mío y luego de anoche, ni ganas tengo de poseerlo. Te odio Heller, a ti y tus estúpidas vueltas y tomaduras de pelo. *se desahoga*

**A/N:** Esto es, en toda regla, el último oneshot escrito para el último challenge de The Mentalist: Foro en Español. Fue genial participar, leer y sorprenderse con las cosas hechas por las chicas. Un placer y espero que lo repitamos en un tiempo más.

Lo mismo de siempre, comentarios y críticas bien recibidas con respeto o pasaré de ellas.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Separate ways<strong>

El tic-tac incesante de su reloj se amplificaba en la sala vacía y fría, permitiendo cierta distracción del silencio aplastante que se ha instalado entre ellos. Él porque no sabe qué decir, ella…porque prefiere no abrir la boca. No quiere comenzar con recriminaciones que ahora mismo, no sirven de nada.

Es Jane quien rompe con aquel mutismo asfixiante al tomar delicadamente su muñeca y observar la hora, logrando que ella sonría. Un gesto que siempre le ha molestado y que devengó en innumerables manotazos y preguntas sobre por qué "no se compraba un maldito reloj" y que ahora será uno de esos que extrañará. Sacude la cabeza, sin querer pensar en eso, pero es inevitable cuando se está a sólo unos minutos de la despedida. Además, es y siempre ha sido una mujer que le hace frente a todo, y esta no será la excepción.

-Lisbon…

Le mira de reojo y lo ve dudar, subir su mano una, dos, tres veces, acercándola a la de ella con claras intenciones de entrelazarla con la suya y luego volver a posarla sobre la silla, derrotado. Como si el hecho de que hace apenas unos minutos atrás le hubiese tomado la muñeca no hubiese sucedido. Pero sabe que el gesto anterior y el de ahora, no tienen el mismo significado. Y por lo mismo, comprende perfectamente que no haya podido llevarlo a cabo. Y siente alivio por eso. No sabe cómo reaccionaría si sucediera. Tampoco quiere averiguarlo. "Bendita ignorancia" se dice en murmullos.

El tic-tac del reloj sigue clavándose en sus oídos, y sabe que cada segundo que pasa es uno más cerca del final. Sus sentimientos son contradictorios, asfixiantes, desesperantes. Necesita hablar de cualquier cosa, u ocurrirá una de dos cosas. Se volverá loca o estallará en llanto. Y ninguna le gusta.

-Era el hijo tenías razón-él frunce el ceño sin comprender y ella, forzando una sonrisa, continúa-el asesino del Jones, era su hijo. Acertaste una vez más.

-Ah-levanta las cejas-era evidente. Es un hombre controlador hasta la obsesión, por lo mismo quería dominar también a la gente a su alrededor. Su padre fue el único que nunca le obedeció y eso le estaba llevando a la locura…tenía que deshacerse de él. Pensó que aquello le daría paz…no se imaginó que sería todo lo contrario.

-Es lo que tienen las obsesiones…dirigen tu vida, no te dejan estar en paz, te consumen…y cuando por fin alcanzas tu objetivo te das cuenta que no valía la pena-él se contrae en una mueca de tristeza, apenas por un ínfimo segundo y luego baja la cabeza.

-Lisbon…

-No, no digas nada. Lo sé.

-No me arrepiento-dice tercamente.

-Lo sé, acabo de decírtelo. Y eso no quiere decir que esté satisfecha con ello.

-No es tu culpa Lisbon, esto es algo que pasaría sí o sí.

-No necesito que me digas que no es mi culpa, estoy consciente de ello.

-¿Y entonces por qué sigues culpándote?-su voz carecía de aquel tono de superioridad que adoptaba cada vez que sabía que tenía razón.

-Es parte de mi naturaleza, supongo. Como es de la tuya ser un idiota que no puede ser feliz sin autodestruirse.

-Y aún así quisiste salvarme.

-Y tú no lo permitiste.

-Pero agradezco el esfuerzo-muy a su pesar, Lisbon sonrió.

Jane estiró la mano hasta interrumpir el paso de un rayo de sol que llegaba justo a su pie derecho, cerrando el puño como si quisiera capturarlo. Ella creyó ver nostalgia en sus ojos, y se preguntó si aquel gesto le traería recuerdos de su familia, de algún tiempo en el que era feliz.

-No siento nada-dijo, en apenas un murmullo-pensé que quizás podría encontrar algo de paz…que podría visitar sus tumbas y decir "está hecho, ahora continúo". Lo cierto es que no es mejor que antes. Tampoco es igual. Sólo diferente-la miró y esbozando una sonrisa triste le dijo-tienes todo el derecho a decir "te lo dije".

-No me he ganado ese derecho porque en realidad jamás hablamos de esto. No profundamente, no mirándonos a los ojos. Te dije que Red John merecía ser juzgado de acuerdo a la ley y que evitaría el que tomaras la justicia en tus manos, pero nunca te dije "hey Jane, matarlo con tus propias manos no te devolverá la paz, es más probable que te quite la poca que tienes" preferí evitar hablar del tema, tal y como tú evitaste hacerlo. Y tampoco lo haría en estos momentos…sería de una crueldad innecesaria.

-Somos amigos…y no hemos sido capaces de decirnos unas cuantas verdades a la cara. Como lo harían los verdaderos amigos. Eso es lo que estás diciendo.

-Sí.

-Quizás sea el momento de hacerlo, entonces.

-No-sacudió la cabeza-ya no. El tiempo de la sinceridad ya pasó para nosotros.  
>Él rió con sorna, amargura.<p>

-¿Me quitarás el derecho a decirte lo que he reprimido tanto tiempo?

-Sí-su rostro imperturbable no era más que un disfraz para lo que sucedía en su interior-porque tú no tienes derecho a quitarme la tranquilidad. No ahora, ni nunca.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y un guardia apareció. No fue necesario que dijese nada para que ambos entendieran que el tiempo se les había acabado. Ella se levantó con lentitud, alargando cada segundo, con la esperanza vana de que aquel acto permitiera que el dolor desapareciera. Él no estaba mucho mejor. De pronto, todo el peso de sus acciones caía sobre él como pesados bloques de concreto, aplastándolo, dejándole sin escapatoria. El futuro que se presentaba ante él era monótono, gris, triste. Los amigos, que hasta aquel momento no había apreciado en toda su magnitud, crecían en importancia hasta límites inimaginables; y se daba cuenta que aquello que buscó a través de la venganza, estuvo frente él durante todo ese tiempo, y cuando ya no existía posibilidad de aferrarse era cuando más lo necesitaba y añoraba.

Lisbon se quedó allí mientras veía cómo le encadenaban y ultimaban los detalles de su traslado a la cárcel del condado. Sintió que era lo último que podría hacer por Jane, quizás el último acto de amistad que podría hacer por él y por ella misma. Porque no estaba segura de si podría ir a verle y fingir que todo estaba bien cuando no era cierto. Dolía demasiado. Por lo menos ahora mismo. Puede que con el tiempo toda la culpa y tristeza se conciliaran y pudiese mirarle a los ojos sin tener que controlar las ganas de gritarle, sacudirlo y abofetearle. Quizá nunca podría.

-Agente, debemos irnos ya-el guardia que se encargaría de dirigir el traslado, se acercó a ella-le daré unos minutos para que se despida del señor Jane-acto seguido, salió con sus hombres, dejándoles solos nuevamente.

-Supongo que llegó la hora de decir adiós.

-O hasta luego.

-No vale la pena mentirnos en estos momentos Lisbon-miró las esposas que se cerraban en sus muñecas-creo que se lo debemos a nuestra amistad.

-Bien, entonces…adiós Jane-hizo ademán para acercarse a él, pero su intención murió dos pasos más adelante.

-Siempre ha sido así con nosotros…¿no? Tenemos la intención, pero no somos capaces de llevarla a los actos-le dijo al darse cuenta de lo que ella deseaba hacer.

-¿Hará alguna diferencia el que…? Ahora ya es tarde.

-Lo es.

-Cuídate Jane.

-Tú también. No me mandes a muchos tipos malos. No sé a cuántos pueda hipnotizar para mantenerme a salvo.

Ella sonrió.

-No lo haré-caminó a pasos lentos y cortos hasta la puerta, con la intención de llamar al guardia

-¿Lisbon?-ella le miró y el consultor se debatió durante unos momentos, indeciso sobre lo que iba a decir-sé feliz.

-Lo intentaré.

Unos minutos después, mientras veía el bus en que lo transportaban perderse por la carretera, se preguntó si él había leído en sus ojos que al decirle que intentaría ser feliz, le estaba mintiendo. Podría apostar su vida a que sí lo hizo. Después de todo, era Jane y ella tan transparente como un vidrio. Meneó la cabeza. Hasta cuando sus caminos se alejaban, eran incapaces de decirse la verdad.

-ooooooo-


End file.
